Darkness and Shadows
by Metron99
Summary: Kaz hires a new Roadie for the Puffy AmiYumi band. but, Jackie is hiding a secret...one that both Amazing and Tragic. Can Yumi mend his broken soul?, or will his past return and destroy them all. YumixOC
1. More Than What He Seems

**Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi copyright Renagade Animation/Cartoon Network**

**"_Numb_" and "_New Divide_" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Darkness And Shadows**  
**Chapter 01: More That What He Seems**

* * *

It was Noontime at the imfamous "Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi" Tour Bus.

Inside the japanese pop stars were practicing with their instruments.

just as they starting getting into their little song...a door slammed open

"GIRLS!"

"GAH!"  
"YAHH!"

Ami and Yumi fell down in shock.  
they looked to see a short balding man standing there.

It was their Manager.

Yumi groaned.

"ugh, what is it, KAZ?  
we're kinda Busy, here." grumbled the purple haired girl

Kaz smiled innocently.

"oh, don't mind ME girls.  
i just wanted to make an wonderful announcment."

Ami smiled.

"What is it, Kaz?" asked the Pink Haired girl

"Well, as you know: keeping this place in order can be a real challenge.  
and, despite my Best Efforts, i can't really do it alone.

so, reguardless of how much i HATE to spend money...  
i took the time to scout around and hire us new "Roadie."

"Roadie?" questioned Yumi

"YEAH!, someone who'll keep the Tour Bus clean  
drive us to where we need to go, and help us with any of our problems."

Yumi smirked.

"sounds more like you hired us a Butler."

Kaz scowled as her.

"So, when we our new Roadie arrive?" asked Ami

Kaz looked at his wrist watch.

"Actually, he should arrive any minut-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Kaz, Ami and Yumi looked towards the Bus's sidedoor.  
Kaz finally walked over and opened it.

Ami and Yumi saw an american boy around their age.  
with shaggy dark brown hair, light blue eyes and plain looking clothes.

"Oh, JACKIE!  
so good of you to-"

"_**WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA LEAVING ME BEHIND YOU LITTLE KNOME!**_" shouted Jackie, angrily

Kaz gulped.

"well, i-"

Jackie walked in, and glared at Kaz poking at japanese man's chest as he spoke.

"Your lucky i even accepted your job! (with the kind of pay YOU offered.)"

"What's wrong with Five Dollars a da-"

"But, THEN, you had the nerve to take off an leave me.  
I had to pay twenty dollars in taxi cabs JUST TO FIND THIS BUS!"

"Well, i-"

Yumi chuckled silently, enjoying every moment of this.

"I have the right mind to just QUIT and be done with thi-!"

"NOOOO!"

Kaz drops down and clings to Jackie's feet and ankles.

"Oh, PLEEEEEASE don't quit!  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THESE GIRLS PUT ME THROUGH!"

Jackie rolled his eyes.  
feeling a bit uneasy as an elderly man bawling like a baby.

"Yumi keeps stinking up the bus with her sweaty socks!  
and, I can't even walk without tripping over Ami's plush toy collection!

and, don't even get me started on their pet cats!, those little monsters ar-"

"ALRIGHT!, I GET IT!" snapped Jackie, knocking Kaz off of him

"but, if you want me to stay so badly then, i expect to be paid ALOT better than Five Bucks!"

Kaz gulped hard.

"Uhh...how about TEN Bucks?"

"an hour."

"WHAT!"

"It's either Ten-an-Hour...or, "The Door."

Kaz's eyes grew moist and his lips quivered.

"Alright...DEAL!" said Kaz, crying

Jackie groaned in disgust.

"oh, get over yourself."

Jackie grabbed a LARGE knapsack and walked over the bawling man.  
he then approached Ami and Yumi (who both smiled at him.)

"GREETINGS, Jackie-San!" exclaimed Ami, smiling wide

"I am Ami Onuki!"

Ami then grabbed Yumi, pulling her closer.

"and, this is Yumi Yoshimura!"

Yumi waved, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I'M Jackie Lincoln." said Jackie with a smile

"SO, you two are "Puffy AmiYumi", eh?"

"YEP!, you a fan?" asked Ami

"no." said Jackie, bluntly

Yumi grinned.

"Just wait til' you hear us play, then.  
I guarentee you'll Change-Your-Mind!"

"Maybe later.  
right now, i just want to get unpacked in my room."

Ami then spoke and pointed.

"There's a spare room in the back over ther-"

"Thanks."

Jackie walked off with his knapsack.  
the two girls heard a door open, then slam shut."

"wow." began Ami

"not very Social, is he?" said Ami

"yeah...i like him, already." said Yumi with a smile

**[The Other Room]**

Jackie sighed sharply as he looked at his "new room."  
he still wasn't sure WHY he accepted that job offer from that "short bald guy"

but, here he was...working as a Roadie for traveling Japanese Pop Stars.

Jackie dropped his knapsack on the bed.  
he unzipped it and dumped the contents onto the bed.

most were just spare clothes for him to wear.

though, there was also a black PDA-like device some random CD's and DVD's, some framed pictures, a Photo Album.

and, finally: a metal suitcase with a padlock on it.

Jackie paused, sighing sharply.

he then reached over and grabbed a picture frame.  
he looked at the picture for a moment...then, frowned sadly.

the picture was of himself and a girl with long blonde hair.

Jackie touched the glass of the picture frame gently gliding his finger over the image of the girl.

"jenny..."

a tear formed in Jackie's eye.  
he quicly wiped it away, sniffing loudly.

he finally placed the picture frame on a table.  
he then sat down, sighing deeply as he grabbed his face and rubbed it.

**BEEP-BEEP!**  
**BEEP-BEEP!**  
**BEEP-BEEEEP!**

Jackie eyed the black PDA device.  
he reached over, grabbed it and turned it on.

Jackie read a text message.  
he sighed, then tapped in an reply.

upon getting another message, typed in another response then, turned the PDA off and laid it down on the bed.

he outstreched his arms and yawned loudly.  
feeling tired, he laid down on the bed and immediatly took a nap.

**[Atlanta City, A Few Weeks Later]**

Jackie was in the main room of the tour bus (which was ALOT like an RV, than a Bus)  
minding his own business as he swept the trash and clutter off a messy floor.

it had been Two Whole Weeks since he first became the "Puff AmiYumi Roadie"  
while it wasn't the "best" job in teh whole world, he really couldn't complain.

Ami was so Sweet and Kind, that she made him feel right at home.  
she almost acted like she was his "Little Sister" or something.

Yumi was a little more "different"

while she wasn't as "clingy" as Ami was.  
Yumi made it clear that she enjoyed Jackie's company.

Jackie could almost swear that she was "Flirting" with him.

Even Ami and Yumi's cats liked him.  
(or, liked him enough to sleep on his bed a couple of times.)

Still, things weren't all "Candy-and-Roses" on the tour bus.

Kaz annoyed Jackie to no end with his Greedy Personality and, Jackie DID have a job to do in keeping the bus tidy.

one that Ami and Yumi (unknowingly) made increasingly difficult

"MAN, how can two girls make such mess!" exclaimed Jackie, annoyed

"it feels like i've swept this floor Eighty-Seven Times just this week!"

Jackie widened his eyes at what got caught his his broom.  
he then picked off what looked like "women's underwear"

it was Dark Blue and had skulls on it (indicating that it was Yumi's)  
Jackie grimaced as he tossed the article of clothing away.

"I don't even wanna know HOW that got there."

**RING-RIIIING!**  
**RING-RIIIING!**  
**RIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

Jackie sighed as he reached for a cellphone.  
he looked at the Caller ID, which read "KAZ" in bold letters.

"ugh, now what does that munchkin want?"

Jackie flipped it open and held the phone to his ear.

"Hell-"

(("_**AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!**_"))

Jackie cringed at the sound of screaming and, rapid japanese words.  
Jackie just sighed as he spoke calmly into the phone.

"(deep sigh) what is it, Kaz?"

(("**JACKIE!**, Please come over to the Atlanta City Park **RIGHT AWAY!**"))

"Why?, is something wron-"

(("_**JUST DO IT!, **_or_** I'LL BE RUINED!**_"))

Jackie sighed as he closed the phone, narrowing his eyes.

"ugh..."

Jackie dropped his broom and walked to the driver's seat of the bus.  
he turned the keys in the ignition and drove the bus towards the park.

**[An Hour Later]**

Jackie drove to the park...which was CROWDED with people.  
they were all gathered at a stage, chanting angrily.

(("_**WE WANT AMIYUMI!, WE WANT AMIYUMI!**_"))

Jackie grimaced.

"Yeesh, tough crowd."

Jackie parked the Bus (someplace hidden) and got out.  
and, ran to the back of the stage and climbed up it.

there...he saw Kaz, who was a nervous wreck..  
Jackie approached him and tapped on his shoulder.

"yo, ka-"

"_**YAAAAAHHH!**_"

Kaz jumped up in fright.  
he finally saw Jackie...then, got mad.

"JACKIE!  
what do you think you are doing, coming here so late!"

"Well, i-"

"FORGET IT!  
I'm having a Crisis here!"

Jackie rolled his eyes.

"do tell."

"Okay, I WILL!  
Ami and Yumi went to a local mall this morning, AND HAVEN'T COME BACK!

I've left them Thirty or more messages on their Pagers, BUT STILL NOTHING!  
the crowd is growing restless!, JUST LOOK AT THEM!: they look like Angry Wild Cats!"

"O...KAY.  
so, wadda ya want me to do, go find Ami and Yumi?"

"NO TIME!"

Kaz throws Jackie a Gutar.

"You have to go onstage and fill in until ther girls can get here!"

Jackie widened his eyes.

"WHAT!  
y-you expect me to- _**I CAN'T SING!**_"

"You'd BETTER...or, "PuffY AmiYumi" is DONE FOR!"

Jackie grumbled to himself.  
he REALLY didn't want to do this.

but, what Kaz said was true.  
unless these fans got what they wanted...Ami and Yumi's career's would be OVER.

"fine...but, just ONE SONG."

"You'll sing as LONG-as-POSSIBLE!  
now, get out there..._**BEFORE THEY START DEMANDING REFUNDS!**_"

Kaz forcefully shoved Jackie pass the curtains and onto the front stage.  
Jackie looked and saw Dozens upon Dozens of teens and adults staring at him.

"_**WHOSE THIS LOSER!**_" exclaimed a man

"_**THIS ISN'T PUFFY AMIYUMI!**_" exclaimed a woman

"_**WHERE'S PUFFY!**_

(("_**WE WANT PUFFY AMIYUMI!, WE WANT PUFFY AMIYUMI!**_"))

Jackie sighed as he tapped on the standing microphone.

"**Uhhh...sorry, guys.**" began Jackie, his voice amplified

"**But, Ami and Yumi are running a TINY bit late.**  
**i'm the opening act, so your all gonna have to be patient.**"

the crowd soon quieted down.  
though, the Angry Scowls didn't leave they're faces.

"_**WELL!, what are you wating for Dipstick!: PLAY SOMETHING!**_" shouted a man

Jackie closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
he strummed the strings on the gutar...making a Horrible sound.

Kaz began to cry from back stage.

"_**Is THAT it?**_" said the man

"**YOU SUCK!**" shouted a woman

Jackie scowled at the people and growled.

"**Keep your shirts on, _I'M JUST WARMING UP!_**" exclaimed Jackie

Jackie kept strumming the gutar's strings.  
at first, the music he played sound offkey and horrible.

but, as the seconds went by...he slowly got better.  
Jackie finally started strumming a rift, which sounded VERY professional.

it was THEN, that the crowd fell silent and listened to him play.  
and, when Jackie opened his mouth to sing...he sounded remarkable.

"**I'm tired of being what you want me to be...**  
**feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me.**  
**Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes...**"

Kaz widened his eyes, amazed at what he was hearing.

"he...he doesn't suck?"

Jackie continued to sing.

"**Every step that I take, is another mistake to Yoooooou.**"

Jackie smiled, as he strummed a powerful rift.  
which pretty much drove the crowd WILD.

"**I've...become So Numb (I can't feel you there)**  
**Become so tired, so much more AWARE**

**I'm becoming This (all I want to do)**  
**Is be more like ME, and be Less-like-YOU!**"

The crowd was roaring and cheering.  
Kaz himself jumped for joy, feeling happy.

"YE-ES!, HE DOESN'T SUCK!"

**[Meanwhile, Elsewhere]**

Ami and Yumi were riding a taxi cab (which was driving PRETTY SLOW.)

"would you PLEASE hurry up!" snapped Yumi

"We have a concert to get to, **AND, IT'S ALREADY STARTED!**"

the driver scoffed.

"keep your skirt on, lady.  
we'll get there...Eventually."

Yumi clenched her teeth.

"i don't want to get there "eventually", _**I WANNA GET THERE "NOW!"**_

Ami grabbed her friend's shoulder.

"Yumi, CALM DOWN."

Yumi exhaled as she sat back in the seat.

"look, if you want to blame somebody: BLAME ME.  
i was the one who took so long trying on those dresses."

Yumi looked at Ami.

"it's my fault, too, Ami.  
I was the one who forgot to bring a watch."

Ami smiled.

"Don't worry, Yumi...we'll make it.  
and, then we'll "Rock" like no ones ever Rock before!"

Yumi smiled.

"yeah."

just then, the cab stopped at a traffic light.  
Yumi then scowled, feeling her blood boil with anger.

"assuming of course...That We **_EVER GET TO THE CONCERT AT ALL!_"** shouted Yumi loudly

**[Hours Later]**

The Taxi Cab drives up near the park.  
as Ami and Yumi get out, the driver rolls down his window.

"that'll be Fourty-Two Dollars, dollface."

Yumi growls, then punches the man across the jaw.  
as she storms off, Ami laid Two Twenties and a Five on his body.

"keep the change!"

"ohhhhh..." groaned the man.

"Your welcome!"

Ami turned and left with Yumi.  
the two girls started running into the park.

"COME ON!" exclaimed Yumi

"our fans have probably torn the stage apart by now!"

"Oh!, Kaz must be So Scared!" said Ami

halfway into the park, the two girls heard the sound of cheering and loud music.  
they both stopped in the tracks and paused, feeling a little confused.

"whoa...is it just me, or are we ALREADY playing?" said Yumi

Ami listened.

"That doesn't sound like OUR Music."

Yumi ran ahead, Ami followed.

they soon reached the center of the park.  
where they saw crowds of people cheering and screaming.

they looked to the stage...and, widened their eyes like saucers  
their mouths gaped wide upon seeing Jackie (their Roadie) strumming a gutar and singing.

he sounded like a Professional.

"**I remembered Black Skies, the lightning all around me...**  
**I remembered Each Flash, as time began to Blur.**

**Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me**  
**and, your voice was all I heard: That I get what I deserve.**"

"is...t-that JACKIE!" asked Ami

"i...t-think it IS." replied Yumi

"**So give me REASON, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.**  
**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes...**

**Give me Reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between**  
**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies: Across this NEW DIVIDE!"**

Yumi gulped hard.

"my gosh...he-HE ROCKS!" said Yumi, stunned

"yeah...i know." said Ami, equally stunned

the two girls finally snuck pass the crowd and, headed up onto the backstage.  
they approached Kaz (who was looking through the curtain, grinning like a Fool.)

"Kaz?"

"YAAHHH!"

Kaz jumped up, startled.  
he looked and saw Ami and Yumi.

"Ah, Girls!, you made it!"

"uhh..Yeah, we can explai-"

"NO TIME!  
just get ready, you on after Jackie."

Yumi stared at Jackie from the backstage, still amazed at his talent.

"how...long has he been singing?"

"oh, this has been going on for HOURS.  
the crowd is just Eating-It-Up!, ha-hah!, i'm going to make a Fortune!"

Yumi continued to watch and listen still mystified at Jackie's performance.

Finally, Jackie's song came to an end.  
the crowds roared loudly as Jackie walked backstage.

he had a scowl on his face as he handed the gutar to Yumi.

"here, your fans are waiting.  
I have to finish cleaning the tour bus."

with that, Jackie walked off and left.

"B-But-"

"GET OUT THERE, GIRLS!" exclaimed Kaz

Yumi sighed sharply.  
she and Ami got on-stage and began to play.

though, the whole time...Yumi's thoughts were on Jackie.

* * *

**Author Note: This is the first chapter of a Puff AmiYumi fanfic that I have been ACHING**  
**to get written after spending years going over it in my head since the show was New.**

**while this is Clearly based on the Cartoon Characters**  
**i'll also try to mix the history of the Real Life Ami/Yumi in as well.**

**This will become a Crossover later on.**  
**though, i'm keeping the true nature of said crossover to myself for now.**

**Bottomline, I wanted to get Jackie Lincoln's character and backstory out there.**  
**he's Puff AmiYumi's new Roadie..whose suffered Tragedy and has talent at Music.**

**and, Yumi already has a "crush" on him (Yes, Yumi IS my favorite.)**

**I chose to include Linkin Park songs, because those guys rock.**  
**AND, because the songs do well to subtely describe Jackie's character.**


	2. Fallen Star, Rising Legend

**Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi copyright Renegade Animation/Cartoon Network**

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

**"Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the News**

**"Imaginary" by Evanescence**

* * *

**Darkness and Shadows**  
**Chapter 02: Fallen Star, Rising Legend**

* * *

**[Unknown Location, Nightfall]**

a man was sitting in a dark office, laying some playing cards on his desk.  
just then, a door burst open and a man ran inside and approached him.

"Yo, Boss!"

the man looked up at him.

"what?"

"Turn on the TV.  
there's something you GOTTA see on the Music Channel."

the man raised an eyebrow.  
he sighed as he grabbed a remote and turned on a Flatscreen TV.

(("_Atlanta City was treated to some Great Entertainment at a Puffy AmiYumi Concert._  
_ though, the Highlight of the event wasn't the Singers themselves...but, their OPENING ACT!_"))

the screen showed a shaggy haired male playing a gutar on stage.  
as soon as he saw this, the man widened his eyes...then, grinned sinisterly.

_(("Ironicly, he's the band's New Roadie._  
_ we tried to ask if he'd make any more appearances: but, he was Unavailable._

_we tried asking Puffy AmiYumi, instead._  
_they stated that they weren't sure, so...only time will tell if he'll perform aga-_"))

the man finally clicked the TV off.

"so...Jackie's FINALLY resurfaced after all this time."

"Think he's returning to "the biz?" asked the other man

the suited man in shadows chuckled softly.

"no...he knows better than THAT.  
but, at least i NOW know where he is."

the man grabbed a random card and looked at it.

the man grinned wide, snickering.

"track the AmiYumi Tour Bus, and get me their performance scheduel.  
i don't want to lose track of Lincoln AGAIN (if i do, HEADS-WILL-ROLL.)"

"Got it, Boss."

the man turns and walks off.  
once gone, the suited man look at his playing card, again.

it was a Joker.

"hmm-hmm-hmm...time for a little "reunion."

**[Meanwhile, At The Puffy AmiYumi Tour Bus]**

Kaz was sitting at a table, giggling as he counted his money.

"one-thousand, two-thousand, THREE-Thousand, HA! HAH!"

"Kaz?"

Kaz looked and saw Ami and Yumi approach.

"oh, HELLO, GIRLS!  
i was just counting my-err, OUR Profits."

"yeah-yeah, whatever." said Yumi, clearly not interested

"Have you seen Jackie around?" asked Ami

Kaz scratched his head.

"hmm...you know, i think he went into town.  
we were low on food and other essentuals, SO he went shopping."

Yumi huffed.

"fine."

Yumi turned and walked off.  
Ami paused for a moment, but soon followed her.

"now, where was i?" began Kaz

"Oh, yeah!  
Four-Thousand, FIVE-Thousand..."

Elsewhere in the bus, Yumi marched off a scowl plastered on her face.

"YUMI!"

Yumi glanced at Ami.

"Yumi, wait up!"

Yumi exhaled as she stopped, letting Ami approach.

"I just don't get it..." began Yumi

"Jackie has Great Talent!  
yet, he acts like it's nothing."

"I'm sure when he gets back we can ask him abou-"

"And, have him tell us to "Buzz Off" AGAIN!  
no, Ami: I need answers, and i need them NOW."

Yumi marched off in a huff.

"YUMI, WAIT!"

Yumi walked up to Jackie's Room.  
she then grabbed the japanese-styled door and slid it open.

"Yumi, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" exclaimed Ami

Yumi looked at Ami and grinned.

"getting Answers."

Yumi then walked into Jackie's room.  
Ami grimaced, feeling worried...but, she to entered the room.

Yumi wasted no time going through Jackie's stuff.

"Yumi, i REEEEALLY don't think we should be here."

"quiet, ami."

"But, it's RUDE to barge into somebody's room without they're permission!  
I mean, how would YOU feel if i started going thru YOUR stuff without asking!"

Yumi stopped and eyed Ami.

"Ami, you Already do that.  
in fact, you did it Last Week!"

Ami blushed bright red.

"I-I-I had a G-Good reason for tha-"

"AH-HA!" exclaimed Yumi

"What?"

Yumi held some DVD Cases in her hands.

"Music Vids and Documentries...of JACKIE!"

Ami looked at the front covers.

"The JJ's?"

Ami then spotted a blonde girl with Jackie on the covers.

"Hey, whose THAT girl?"

Yumi looked at what Ami was pointing.

"I have NO CLUE."

Yumi opened up one of the cases and removed a DVD.  
she then approached a TV, turned it on and popped the disk in.

"let's watch the show, maybe we'll learn something."

"but-"

"SIT!"

Ami sat down on the bed next to Yumi.  
Yumi grabbed a remote and pressed a button.

(("_Welcome to VH1's "Behind The Microphone._")) began the woman on TV

(("_Today's subject is the Rise and Fall of "Jackie Lincoln."_

_Details on Jackie's earlier life are SLIM at best._  
_in fact, he seemed to appear just out of nowhere in the Music World._

_But, whatever the case: when he debuted in the Eighties, he was a HUGE HIT._"))

the screen shifted to a clip of a music video.  
Ami and Yumi saw a young Jackie dressed in 80s clothes.

(("_**The POWER of Love...is a Curious thing.**_  
_**make one man weep, another man Sing**_

_**Change a Hawk, to a little white Dove.**_  
_**More than a feeling...That's the Power of Love-"))**_

Ami and Yumi stared with starry eyes.  
both were amazed at how good a singer Jackie was.

(("_**You don't need Money, Don't take Fame.**_  
_**Dooon't need a Credit Card to Ride-This-Train.**_

_**It's STRONG and it's SUDDEN, maybe CRUEL, sometimes.**_  
_**but, it might just Saaaaave your Li-iiiiife.**_

_**that's the POWER of LOVE.**_  
_**Yeah, that's the Power of Loooove.**_"))

"awesome." whispered Yumi, quietly

The screen began to show still images of Jackie while the woman spoke.

(("_While it is a mystery where Jackie came from._  
_one thing is for sure: His Fame and Fortune just continued to grow with each performance._

_what IS known of Jackie's past, is that he was an Orphan._  
_whose parents tragicly died in a Car Accident when he was Two Years of Age._

_due to being so young, this tragedy had little affect on him._  
_in fact, his memory of his parents are slim-to-none._"))

"oh, my...that poor boy." said Ami

(("_it seemed that Jackie is a Self-Made Man._  
_one who made his own luck, and gained success at working hard ALL on his own._

_but, Jackie Lincoln wouldn't be alone for long._  
_for in the Summer of 1991...he met Jennifer Lee._"))

The screen showed a girl with Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes.  
the SAME girl who Ami and Yumi saw on the DVD Covers.

(("_Jennifer Lee was a Long-Time fan of Jackie who attended ALL his Concerts and Public Appearances._

_Jackie was apparently impressed by her loyalty._  
_and, generously gave her a shot during a Talent Show that he judged._"))

The screen showed a video of an older Jackie (with some others)  
in a room where Jennifer was facing them with a microphone.

Jennifer grabbed the mike and began to sing.  
her voice sounded so "haunting", yet "beautiful."

(("_**I linger in the Doorway...of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name.**_  
_**Let me STAY where the wind whispers to me...where the raindrops as they're falling tell a Story.**_

_**IN. MY. FIELD of Paper FLOOOOOWERS.**_  
_**and, Candy Clouds of LUUUUULLABY.**_

_**I lie Inside myself for HOOOOOURS.**_  
_**and, watched the Purple Sky fly over me.**_"))

The screen switches back to the woman.

(("_Jackie was MORE than just impressed._  
_some would say: "it was LOVE at first Performance."_

_Jackie not only let her come on tour with her...but, formulated a Duo Band with her._  
_since then, they were called "The JJ's", and were an even BIGGER sensation._"))

the screen switched to video footage of a concert.  
Jackie and Jennifer were on a stage together, playing Gutar and Drums.

"wow...their GOOD." said Ami

"yeah...i know."

The screen switched to what looked like an old interview.  
it showed Jackie and Jennifer sitting together, talking to something.

(("_The whole world want to know, Jackie: Why?_  
_why weigh your entire career heavily on your "one fan?"_))

Jackie smirked.

(("_you mean BESIDES the fact that she's a "Rock-and-Roll Goddess?_"))

Jennifer playfully slapped Jackie's shoulder.

(("_stoppit, Jackie...your embarrassing m._."))

Jackie shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

(("_Well, to be honest...i don't know._  
_the minute i heard her sing...i knew she had potental._"))

(("_any truth to teh Rumors that the two of you are dating?_"))

Jennifer grinned, then kissed Jackie on his mouth.

(("_yes._")) said Jackie, buntly

Yumi stared at this with wide eye, while Ami just giggled.  
the screen then returned to the woman who continued to speak.

(("_Yes, it certainly seems that the story of Jackie Lincoln and Jennifer Lee_  
_ is like a Fairy Tale come true for anyone who dreams of being a Rock Star._

_but, sadly...THIS story doesn't have a Happy Ending._

_On September 10th 1997, a day that shall be remembered..._  
_tragedy struck when a gang of Mobsters crashed a concert at Chicago._

_the men opened fired upon the entire populous, killing many of Jackie's fans._  
_the casualties were totalled at One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven, says the Police._

_though, ONE of them...hit Jackie the hardest._  
_Jennifer had been shot multiple times and suffered massive blood loss_

_eyewitnesses claim she took bullets aimed for Jackie._  
_by the time paramedics arrived, Jennifer was declared DEAD._"))

Both Ami and Yumi became pale as ghosts, stunned and shocked at this.

Ami muttered something in Japanese.  
while Yumi just remained silent, staring at the screen.

(("_Jackie disappeared from the public eye shortly after that._  
_there was never another Concert, Record Recording or Public Appearance since._

_it is safe to assume that he suffered an emotional breakdown due to Jennifer's death._  
_some say he may have commited suicide, others believe he's become Anti-Social and is hiding somewhere._

_Whatever the case...Jackie and the JJ's have long since ended._  
_many have completly forgotten him, others are too scared to even go look for him._

_Wherever he is...our Prayers and Sympathies are with hi-_"))

"_**WHAT THE BLEEDING HECK IS GOING ON HERE!**_"

Ami and Yumi jumped up and screamed at the loud voice.  
both girls looked to see Jackie standing at the open doorway.

and, he DIDN'T look happy.

"J-Jackie, i-"

"What...are you DOING (shouting) _**IN-MY-ROOM!**_"

Ami stepped up.

"_JACKIEWE'RESORRY!_  
_IT'SNOTWHATITLOOKSLIKE!_" said Ami, rapidly

Jackie looked at the state of his room.

"you went through my stuff?"

"**IT WAS YUMI'S IDEA!**" said Ami, pointing at Yumi

Jackie gritted and grinded his teeth his face became RED as his anger boiled.

"geeeeet...ooooout."

Yumi looke dright at Jackie.

"jackie, i-"

"_**GET OOOOOOOOOUT!**_" bellowed Jackie, his rage vibrating the walls

Ami and Yumi both sprinted at of the room at high speed.  
once out, Jackie looked out teh doorway at them and glared.

"**DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU TWO IN HERE, AGAIN!**" shouted Jackie

"I'm NOT that desperate for Money, _**I CAN QUIT THIS JOB AT ANY TIME!**_"

Jackie then slammed the door shut...HARD.  
Ami and Yumi remained still as statues, petrified.

finally, Ami spoke.

"i told you we shouldn't of went into his room without permission."

"shut up."

**[Much, MUCH Later]**

Ami and Yumi were sitting on a long couch in the main room of the Tour Bus.  
Ami was typing on her pink laptop computer, while Yumi was strumming her black gutar.

the girl then heard a door open and approaching footsteps.  
they looked and Saw Jackie walk into the room.

the boy eyed the girls, casting a glare (to which they hid their faces)  
Jackie finally exhaled sharply and walked pass them and into the kitchen part of the bus.

Ami and Yumi heard him take something out of the freezer put it in a microwave, press some beeping buttons and start it up.

after several minutes passed, Jackie walked out of the kitchen.  
he carried a simple Plat of Pizza in his hand and sat at a table near a window.

he sighed sharply as he began to cut it up into slices.  
after taking a few bites...he began to speak softly.

"so...how much did you see?"

Ami remained silent, keeping her eyes glues to her computer screen.

"Well?" repeated Jackie

Yumi sighed, then spoke.

"we...s-saw enough."

Jackie made a noise in his throat.  
he then bit into another slice of pizza.

Ami glanced at Jackie...then, exhaled.

"we're...s-sorry about Jennifer."

Jackie narrowed his eyes.

"you...must of loved her ALOT, didn't yo-"

SNAP!

Jackie breaks his plastic fork with his thumb.

"EEP!"

Ami quiets down, feeling a little uneasy.

"jennifer...was the light of my life." began Jackie, quietly

"she was my Muse, my Life, my Everything.  
i loved her MORE than you can even imagine."

Jackie then frowned, sighing sharply.

"it's my fault...all of it."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Yumi, surprised

Ami looked at Jackie.

"How can you say that!"

"it's TRUE!" snapped Jackie

Jackie rested his elbows on the table, gripping his head stressfully.  
Ami and Yumi both looked at him, their own eyes getting moist.

"it...was my fault."

"HOW?" asked Yumi, her tone stern

Jackie raised his head up, tears forming in his eyes.

"ever since I was a child...i dreamed of becoming a Rock Star.  
but, i lived on the streets, and NO ONE could see past my raggy clothes and dirty face.

i was desperate...So Desperate, that i turned someone  
whose help i could've done without: Anthony "Tony" Scarlett, the head of the "Scarlett Crime Family."

"a Mobster?" questioned Ami

Jackie nodded.

"yes, HE supplied me with Expensive Clothes, Money  
and, everything else that i needed to get my career started.

he even pulled a few strings so things worked in my favor.  
in reality...HE was the one who made me famous, my "manager-in-the-shadows."

Jackie sighed as he drew on the table with his finger.

"when my fame reached it's peak...he gave me a call.  
we had a meeting at his place, where he demanded i pay the debt that i owed him."

Jackie narrowed his eyes, grimacing.

"but...i refused.  
either out of Selfish Pride, or a Gulity Concience."

Jackie then turned and looked at the two japanese girls.

"but, i learned the Hard Way that when you don't Pay the mob...then, you PAY.  
the next day...he sent his boys over, and ended the career that he helped start."

Jackie then closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheek.

"it's...HARD to continue being a Singer and Musician  
when the love of your life and most of your fans are blown away right in front of you."

Ami sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"I...held Jenny in my arms when she died.  
i looked into her eyes and watched as her life faded...like a candle's flame.

i never Sang or played an instrument since her death.  
whenever i tried, i couldn't go two seconds without breaking into tears."

Jackie wiped his tears away, sniffing loudly.

"but...we heard you." began Yumi

"you played GREAT at our concert!"

Jackie eyed Yumi.

"I only did that to save your hides, NOTHING ELSE.  
but, don't expect me to do it again...because, I'M DONE."

"But, jacki-"

"I SAID: "I'M DONE!" snapped Jackie, angrily

Ami and Yumi cringed at his anger.  
Jackie then calmed himself down, exhaling deeply.

"look...i'm sorry, but it's OVER.  
it was my career that got Jenny killed...i can never do it, again."

Yumi finally stood up and faced Jackie.

"but...but...BUT, IT ISN'T FAIR!"

Yumi ran over and grabbed Jackie's shoulders.  
she looked right into his eyes as she spoke.

"You have such GREAT TALENT!  
you-you CAN'T just throw it all away!, YOU CAN'T!"

"Yumi's RIGHT, Jackie"

Ami got up and approached Jackie as well.

"I know you feel sad over what happened to Jennifer.  
why, i'd be Devastated if anything ever happened to Yumi!

but, you can't just quit...she wouldn't want you to be miserable."

Jackie shut his eyes and hung his head low.  
he then looked up and gently batted Yumi's hands away.

"girls...it's OVER." began Jackie, his tone depressive

"i'm not a Rock Star, anymore...i'm just your Roadie.  
YOUR the entertainers, I'M just the guy keeps you Happy and Comfortable."

"BUT-!"

"i can't go on, alright?  
without Jennifer...Stardom just doesn't matter to me anymore."

Jackie finally stood up and walked away.  
but, he suddenly stopped and exhaled.

"tell me...do any of you have family or loved ones back home?"

Yumi widened her eyes, then looked down.

"i do." said Ami

"I have a husband...and, a Child."

"treasure them." said Jackie, sternly

"because, in the end...THEY are more important."

Jackie walked off.

"where are you going?" said Yumi

"out...i need some AIR."

"do you need any-"

"NO."

Jackie opened the side door and exited the bus.  
Ami and Yumi looked out the window and watched as Jackie walked away.

Ami frowned.

"i think we made a serious mistake in getting into his stuff, Yumi.  
we seemed to of opened old wounds for him...ones that hurt BAD."

Yumi shut her eyes tight, exhaling.

"yeah...i know what that feels like."

Ami looked at Yumi.

"you like him...don't you?"

Yumi didn't say anything.  
Ami got her answer...then, smiled warmly.

"then...maybe you're the one who can heal his heart.  
and, who knows: maybe...maybe he'll heal yours in return."

Yumi frowned.

"i'm not looking for love, Ami...not after what happened to ME."

"Jackie's Different, we've BOTH seen that.  
you can't possably compare Jackie to HIM."

a small tear formed in Yumi's eye.  
she exhaled, then wiped it away.

"maybe..."

Ami placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"yumi...go on."

Yumi looked out the window...and, saw that Jackie was gone.  
the purple haired punk rocker finally narrowed her eyes..then, marched off.

"don't wait up for me, Ami."

Yumi opened the side door and exited the bus.

**[Outside]**

Yumi walked down the direction she last saw Jackie.  
she looked around, but couldn't find Jackie ANYWHERE.

"JACKIE!" called Yumi

"JACKIE, Where Are You?"

Yumi then spotted something on a nearby bush.

it looked like a sock.

Curious, Yumi approached the bush and inspected it.  
she saw clothes scattered all over the ground.

clothes that looked "familair."

"O-KAY, either Jackie's running around in his underwear...or, i'm missing something."

Yumi looked and saw a trail that led towards the city.  
exhaling, she marched off and headed in that direction.

**[Atlanta City]**

Yumi walked alone down the dark city streets.

it was dark, and the neighborhood looked pretty empty.  
trash was littered everywhere, and graffiti was plastered all over the buildings.

CLEARLY she was in the "bad part" of town.

Feeling uneasy, she gripped both her arms and shivered.

"J-Jackie?...you there?"

Yumi looked around, but the streets were empty.  
feeling dread from all the silence, she quickly turned around...only to bump into someone.

"OW!"

Yumi looked and saw a "frightning" man.

his hair was a spiked mohawk and, he had several piercings on his face.

"Oops, S-SORRY!  
i d-didn't see y-"

the man grinned, snickering.

"you look lost." said the man

Yumi gulped as she stepped back.

"y-yeah...kinda."

the man approached her.

"maybe i can "help", heh-heh."

Yumi sweated, feeling nervous.

"n-no thanks...i can-"

suddenly, several other "scary" men revealed themselves.  
they all approached Yumi, surrounding her.

"m-manage."

the mohawked man chuckled.

"hear THAT, fellas?  
i offer my assistance, and this b*tch says "NO."

the other men snickered and laugh.

"sounds like SOMEBODY needs taught some "manners." said one of them

Yumi darted her eyes back and forth, gulping hard.  
she had a feeling she knew what these sickos were planning (and, it made her skin crawl.)

Yumi tried to run, but one of the men blocked and shoved her.  
they laughed as Yumi fell down onto the ground.

the men then grabbed her arms (hard) and forced her up.

"ow!, HEY, STOPPIT!"

two men restrained her arms behind her back.  
Yumi struggled, but couldn't break free.

the mohawked man (clearly the leader) approached her.  
he had a "lustful" look in his eyes, and smirked evily.

he touched Yumi's face, squeezing her cheeks.

"your CUTE." said the man

Yumi gritted her teeth, then snapped at him.

"OOH!, and Feisty!"

Yumi growled.

"do you have any idea WHO I AM!  
I'm "YUMI YOSHIMURA!", I'm a famous Rock Star!"

the man smirked.

"OOH!, that's even better: i've never been with a "celebrity" before."

the man then (to Yumi's shock) grabbed her breast.  
disgusted (and, quite terrified) Yumi kicked him in the gut.

"_**KEEP YOUR HAND OFF ME, YOU SNAKE!**_"

the man glared at Yumi.  
he then got up and punched Yumi in the stomach.

Yumi crie dout in pain, then fell to her knees.

"not nice, lady.  
just for THAT, i'm gonna make it "extra rough."

Yumi groaned as she looked up.  
she saw the man trying to undo his belt buckle.

but, then...she saw something else, something even MORE terrifying.

"now, try not to scream too mu-GAAHH!"

suddenly, "something" lands onto the man, knocking him out.  
Yumi and the other men gaze in shock and fear...as a figure rose up.

it looked like a man...but, he wore some kind of costume.

he wore a black, wing-like domino mask with eyes that were thin "souless" white lenses

a black cape flowed from his back like wings.

and, he wore grey body armor with the image of a "black bat" on his chest and shoulders  
along with black boots, guantlets with finned spikes and a golden belt.

"_**THE BATMAN!**_" exclaimed a thug in terror

Yumi scooted back, her eyes still wide.  
this "batman" looked like a Demon, one from her Darkest Nightmares.

but, then reality struck her: this "bat demon" just saved her from a fate WORSE than death.

"KILL HIM!" shouted a thug

the men all charged at Batman...who drew out bat-shaped weapons in his hands.  
Batman threw the "Batarangs", which spun like rotors and struck some men in their heads.

Yumi got up and ran for an alley.  
she peeked around the corner and watched the fight.

one thug held a metal pipe and swung it at Batman.  
but, Batman quickly grabbed it mis-swing, jerked it away and hit the thug with it.

Batman then drew out another device and shot at a randon thug.  
the thug was hit by some form of energy, to which his body convulsed.

Yumi figured this was some Taser or "Stun Gun"

Batman swung at the stunned thug, knocking him out.

three thugs tried to gang up on Batman all at once but, he grabbed one and used his body to knock the two others down.

Batman then eyed a thug, rushed over and pounced at him.  
he pinned him down on the ground, grabbed his leg...and, twisted it.

with a "snap", the thug cried out in pain.

"RAAAAAHH!"

several more thugs charged at Batman.  
however, Batman was a FAR BETTER fighter than any of them.

he punched and kicked at least FOUR down.  
and, as they tried to get up, Batman took out four Batarangs and tossed each at the men.

soon, only ONE thug remained.  
he drew out a knife, rushed over and tried to slash at Batman.

but, Batman whipped his cape at the man.  
this blinded him for a moment, to which Batman rapidly punched and hit him.

Batman then punched him head, knocking him onto the ground.  
as he tried to recover, Batman walked over and pressed his boot down onto his face.

the thug looked up in terror as Batman stared down at him, pressing his boot HARDER.

then...Batman spoke.  
his voice was dark, cold and emotionless.

"do you have any idea how many bones you have left for me to break?"

"NO!, PLEEEEASE!, don't hurt me..." cried the thug

Batman pressed his boot tighter against his chest.

"if i ever catch you doing this again...i'll do far worse."

"I-I PROMISE!, I won't do it, again!"

"good."

Batman quickly punched him HARD in the face, knocking him out cold.

Yumi's mouth gaped open, stunned at the whole scene.  
just then, she noticed the mohawked thug was awake.

he drew out a handgun and aimed it at Batman.

"oh, no...LOOK OUT!"

Batman turned...just in time for the man to fire him in the chest.  
though, his body armor protected him...he was knocked down by the shot.

"DIE, BAT-FREAK!"

"NO!"

Yumi ran up and tackled the man to the ground.  
she viciously began to beat on him, consumed in a blind rage.

"LEAVE (PUNCH!), HIM (POW!) ALOOOOOONE!"

"GAAHH!, GET-OFF-ME, YOU CRAZY B*TCH!"

the man shoved her off.  
she looked up and saw the gun barrel INCHED from her face.

"kiss your life GOODBYE, Bi-AAAH!"

a flying Batarang suddenly strucked the man's hand, dropping his gun.  
when he tried to grab it...a fist impacted his skull, knocking him out cold.

Yumi looked up with wide eyes as Batman stared down at his prey.

but, then Yumi noticed something: Batman's mask was missing (possably fell off)  
and, Yumi instantly recognized his familiar blue eyes.

"J-JACKIE!"

* * *

**Author Note: For THIS chapter, i decided to get some things revealed already.**

** First, I reveal that Jackie Lincoln was INDEED once a famous Rock Star**  
** and, that he quit after the violent death of his girlfriend, Jennifer Lee (named after singer "Amy Lee", Alias "Evanscence")**

** The mobster responsible for all of Jackie's troubles is STILL after him**  
** (and, may have a few "wild cards" in his deck, if you get my meaning.)**

** oh, and Jackie is a member of "Batman Incorperated"**  
** making him "a" Batman (so, YES: Bruce Wayne does exist somewhere else.)**

** I also include a few new songs for Music Fans.**

** Fun Fact, Ami and Yumi hint at their pasts**  
** which i based entirely on the Real Life Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura.**

** Ami really IS Married and had a baby.**  
** and, Yumi DID suffer a painful breakup.**

** Also, Ami and Yumi are "Eighteen" in this fic. **


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi copyright Renegade Animation/Cartoon Network**

**Batman copyright Bob Kane/DC Comics**

* * *

**Darkness and Shadows**  
**Chapter 03: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

Ami was in the Tour Bus, talking on her pink cellphone.

"Yeah, i know...i really miss you, too."

just then, Ami heard a door open.

"oh, gotta go, hon.  
tell my little angel that "momma's loves her LOTS."

Ami hung up the phone.  
she looked and saw Yumi and Jackie walk in.

Ami smiled innocently at them.

"hello...did you enjoy yourselves?"

both Yumi and Jackie eyed Ami.

"you set her up to this, didn't you?" grumbled Jackie

Ami smiled sheepishly.  
Jackie then sighed sharply.

"whatever...it's been a Long Night.  
so, maybe we should all just get to sleep and talk tomorrow."

Ami reponded with a loud yawn.

"yeah...i think so, too."

Ami began to walk off.

"night."

Ami left.  
once she was gone, Yumi looked at Jackie.

"Jackie, i-"

"we'll talk about it TOMORROW, Yumi."

"But-!"

"TOMORROW."

Yumi looked at Jackie...then, sighed.  
she then smiled weakly and hugged him.

"well...thanks for saving me.  
i don't even want to think about what those men would of done...had YOU not-"

"i know, Yumi.  
just get some rest...you've earned it."

Yumi eyed Jackie.

"will...YOU be sleeping?"

Jackie shrugged.

"eventually, i still have some things to do."

Yumi gave Jackie a glare.  
then, she suddenly yawned loudly.

"nhhhh...m-maybe i AM feeling tired."

Yumi walked slowly to a nearby couch and flopped onto it.  
Jackie grinned, he then walked over and looked down at Yumi.

the purple haired japanese girl looked like a mess (and, yet...so Pretty)  
Jackie finally grabbed a blanket a covered Yumi's body with it.

he also grabbed a pillow and placed it under Yumi's head.

Yumi looked up and smiled.

"thanks."

Jackie grinned.

"no problem."

"seriously, jackie...WHY?"

Jackie frowned, then exhaled deeply.

"somebody has to do it." said Jackie, calmly

Yumi frowned at him.

"your going back out there...aren't you?"

Jackie said nothing.  
he just turned and walked away.

"get some sleep, i'll be back later."

Yumi watched as Jackie headed for the door.  
as he gripped the handle, she finally spoke.

"be careful...okay?"

Jackie paused...then, smiled.

"sure, i promise."

Jackie opened the door and walked out the bus.  
Yumi then sighed sharply as she laid her head down.

she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.  
but, her mind was still focused on One Thing: Jackie Lincoln...is BATMAN.

[The Next Day]

Jackie groggily awoke and got out of bed.

he stretched out his arms, but then flinched in pain he suddenly remembered the "injuries" he sustained last night.

and, a few "other" things.

He finally stood up, put on some fresh clothes walked out the door and headed for the bathroom.

luckily for HIM, it was vacant so, he took some time to he himself cleaned up.

after several minutes, he finally left.  
he walked into the main room of the bus...where Ami and Yumi were sitting quietly.

the two girls looked at him.  
judging by the "looks" on their faces, Jackie figured they had something to say.

"problems?"

Yumi eyed Jackie.

"yeah...i think you owe us an explaination, now."

Jackie eyed Yumi.

"US?"

"Yumi told me what happened last night." said Ami

Jackie widened his eyes, then glared at Yumi.

"who ELSE did you tell?"

"just Ami, she's like my sister.  
now, you gonna give us some answers?"

Jackie sighed sharply, rubbing his eyes.  
he finally walked over, grabbed a chair and sat in front of them.

he sighed deeply, then spoke.

"okay...here's the thing." began Jackie

"After...Jenny died, i was a mess.  
i couldn't sing, couldn't play, in fact: I couldn't do ANYTHING.

i couldn't eat or sleep, and, even when i DID...i only had nightmares.  
it was like...like all the happiness in my life was gone, i felt so NUMB."

Both Ami and Yumi frowned at this.  
they could tell that it wa shurting Jackie to remember all of this.

"so...what happened?" asked Ami

Jackie exhaled.

"well...somebody found me somehow, some guy called Tim Drake.  
he said he represented a company WAYNE ENTERPRISES, and that Wayne himself wanted to give me a job.

I was reluctant at first, but he was pretty serious.  
so, i decided to humor the guy and go with him to meet Bruce Wayne.

he took me to Gotham City and showed me around, it was pretty intersting.  
but, it wasn't until Much, MUCH later that i figured out the truth."

Jacke then looked at Ami and Yumi.

"Bruce Wayne...was BATMAN, the Real one."

Ami and Yumi eyes widened.

"whoa, HOLD ON!" Exclaimed Yumi

"you mean to tell us that "Pretty-Boy-Rich-Guy" is BATMAN!"

Jackie shrugged.

"Difficult to believe, I KNOW.  
but, apparently that whole "Millionair Playboy" thing is just an act.

Batman is Mister Wayne's TRUE Persona.  
he's been that way ever since his parents were gunned down when he was Eight."

Jackie sighed.

"anyway...Bruce told me what he wanted.

he said that his time with the Justice League taught him that Crime and Corruption wasn't just centered on Gotham City.

Every City in Every Nation all over the world was crumbling.  
and, Bruce didn't trust the Justice League fully.

he knew that the world Needed "Batman" to keep it safe and honest.  
but, Bruce was still only One Man, and he couldn't be everywhere at once.

so, he told me of a New Plan of his...one he called "Batman Incorperated."  
apparently, it involved recruiting and training indivisuals to be Batman.

he called it "a Batman for Every Nation"  
and, he said that I was being considered for his new team."

"why?" asked Yumi

Jackie inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

"because, Bruce saw what happened to Jennifer on the news.  
he KNEW that i suffered tragedy, and he wanted to give me a purpose.

he said that i could either spend the rest of my life grieving.  
OR, i could make a difference by channeling my Anger and Sadness against those responsible."

Jackie narrowed his eyes, casting a "scary" glare.

"I already knew who killed my Jennifer...  
and, Bruce ALREADY had intel on him and his activities.

I learned that i wasn't the Only One who Scarlett had hurt.  
there were others...MANY others, so many that it shocked and horrified me."

Jackie gripped his head, then exhaled again.

"i realised that Bruce was right: it wasn't just about me.  
after thinking Long and Hard...i finally decided to accept Bruce's offer.

I had to stop Scarlet, and all others who were like him.  
to ensure that what happened to Me, NEVER happened to anyone else."

Ami and Yumi's eyes were moist, almost near tears.  
Yumi finally wiped her eyes, sniffed and spoke.

"d-did you...catch him?"

Jackie grumbled.

"no...not yet, but i'm getting close.  
he a coward, and i can't hide forever."

Ami paused, then finally spoke.

"can i see it?"

Jacke looked at her.

"What?"

"your Suit, i wanna see it."

Jackie sighed.

"AMI-"

"YUMI GOT TO SEE IT!"

"actually, it was pretty Dark last night so, i didn't really se eit that goo-"

"SEE!" exclaimed Ami

"SHow it to us, PLEASE!"

Jackie groaned.

"(deep sigh) alright, ALRIGHT!  
i've been meaning to check it for damage, anyway."

Jackie stood up and walked off.  
Ami and Yumi followed closely behind him.

the three soon entered his room.  
Jackie pulled a silver case out from under his bed.

he laid it on the bed, unlocked the case and opened it.  
Ami (and, even Yumi) gazed with wide eyes at what that saw.

"oooooooh..."  
"whoooooa..."

Jackie took out the "shirt and pants" and examined it.

"hmm, got a few bullet holes...and, some rips and tears (possably from a knife)  
i seriously need to work on my dodging and evading, all this damage is ridiculous."

Ami looked at the large blacl Bat emblem on the chest.  
she saw it took up most of the shirt, with teh wings covering the sholders.

"Question."

"what?"

"why "Bats?"

Jackie grinned.

"Bruce was afraid of Bats as a child.  
and, he wanted his enemies to share his fear.

besides, Bats are scary...especially at NIGHT."

Yumi nodded.

"i know, even I was scared when you show up last night."

Ami grabbed another piece of Jackie's Batsuit.  
it was a wing-like domino mask with white lenses.

Ami put it on her face.

"cool."

Ami then acidently pressed a hidden button, causing the eyes to flash.

"YIPE!"

"what?" exclaimed Yumi

"Awesoooome, Cool Vision Mode."

Ami looked at Yumi.

"WHOA!, Yumi...I can see your Skeleton!"

Jackie took the mask off Ami's face.

"that's "Detective Mode", a new feature that Bruce installed.  
it enabled me to identify persons and items of interest.

it can detect if any hostiles are armed with weapons monitor their heart rate and "see" them wherever they are."

"even thru walls?" asked Yumi

"yes."

"so...it's like Superman's X-Ray Vision."

"that's one way to look at it, yeah."

Yumi smiled.

"cool."

Ami grabbed another item from Jackie's suitcase.  
it was a boomerang-like weapon, but was shaped like a "Bat."

"this must be the famous Batarang."

Yumi inspected more of his stuff.

"hmm, you don't have a whole lot of items."

"no, i don't." said Jackie

"i need to restock and get this suit repaired.  
which means i need to either call up WayneTech, or pay them a visit."

Yumi thought for a bit, then remembered something.

"Hey!, our next gig is in Los Angelas!  
is their a Wayne Enterprises there?"

"yeah, as a matter of fact, there is."

"WONDERFUL!" exclaimed Ami

"you can get your stuff once we get there!"

Jackie shrugged.

"makes sense.  
whatever the case, i'm not going Anywhere as Batman for the moment."

Ami looked at Jackie and Yumi.  
she then nudged at Yumi, giving her an "expression."

"Well, i'd better be going." said Ami, as she left

Yumi watched her leave.  
then, she looked at Jackie.

"uhh, Jackie?"

"yes?"

Yumi approached Jackie and looked at him.

"t-thank you for saving me last night."

Jackie looked at Yumi and smiled.

"no problem, Yumi."

Yumi paused, then exhaled sharply.

"Jackie...you mind if i tell you something personal?"

Jackie eyed Yumi.

"uhh, SURE...what is it?"

Yumi twiddled her thumbs, gulping hard.

"the...oher day, you asked me and Ami if we had any family and loved ones back home.

well, Ami may have her own family...but, (voice breaking) i d-don't."

Jackie looked At Yumi, surprised at her being so "emotional."

"i...i once had a boyfriend, who i was going to marry.  
but, SOMEONE spread some Rumors about me and Ami, that we were "Cheaters."

Ami's husband didn't believe them...but, my fiancee DID.  
i tried to tell him it wasn't true, and that i loved him."

Yumi then shed some tears.

"but...but, he broke up with me!  
he left me and called me a Liar...and, other hurtful names."

Jackie stared at Yumi, his eyes wide.

"oh...i didn't know that."

Yumi nodded sadly.

"i haven't loved anyone since then...been too afraid to."

Yumi then looked at Jackie.

"until i met you."

Jackie widened his eyes is shock.

"What?"

Yumi approached Jackie, looking right into his eyes.

"i think i've fallen for you, Jackie.  
and, that was LONG before i knew of your Secrets."

Yumi put her arms around Jackie's neck.  
BUT, Jackie grabbed her arms and removed them.

"i'm flattered, Yumi...i really am.  
but...i can't, i'm sorry: but, i can't."

Yumi widened her eyes

"wa-what?"

"i like you, Yumi...i really do.  
but, i'm not ready for a serious relationship, right now."

Jackie turned away and sighed.

"i know this sounds Crazy...but, i still love Jenny.  
and, a part of me feels that if i'm with another girl...it's like i'm betraying her.

believe me, i have TRIED to move on...but, it's impossible."

Yumi eyed Jackie.  
she then grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"I know you love Jenny (i respect that in a man)  
but, tell me the truth: Do you...love ME?"

"Yumi, please...i-"

"Just say it, Jackie!" snapped Yumi

"you either Love me, or you DON'T...now, WHICH-IS-IT!"

Jackie looked into Yumi's blue eyes.  
he sighed sharply, hanging his head low.

"i...i do." said Jackie

"i think your a beautiful woman, with a wonderful voice.  
you've got unique talent, and anyone would be lucky to have you."

Yumi smiled.

"but, i can't be with you...not right now."

Yumi eyed Jackie...then, finally exhaled.

"okay, Jackie...i'll wait.  
even if it takes Fifty Years or more, i'll wait for you."

Yumi then leaned over and kissed Jackie's cheek.  
Jackie froze, his eyes wide and face red.

Yumi then turned and walked away.  
once she left his room, Jackie touched his cheek.

he sighed sharply, feeling mentally and emotionally torn.  
he loved Yumi...but, he was still in love with Jennifer.

what was he going to do?

[One Week Later]

It was morning as the Puffy Tour Bus finally reached Los Angelas.  
the bus pulled up and parked near a hotel building.

Ami and Yumi got out of the bus.

"Wow, this place is GREAT!" exclaimed Ami

Yumi scoffed.

"Seen one major city, you've seen 'em all."

Jackie soon came out of this bus, his eyes glued to a PDA.  
he approached the two girls, then finally put the device away in his pocket.

"Okay, your next show won't be due until tomorrow night.  
so, you'll have the whoooole day to yourselves to do whatever you want."

"GREAT!, then i'm gonna do some Serious Shopping!" exclaimed Ami

Yumi groaned at this.

"Alright, i'll go get us a Hotel Room.  
seeing as how Kaz has taken the Tour Bus for a tune-up."

"Great!, let's go, Yumi."

Yumi sighed, then walked with Ami down the street.

[Later That Day]

Yumi exhaled sharply as she opened the door to her room.  
she walked inside and flopped down on one of the beds

Ami skipped inside happily, carrying some bags.

"That was FUN, wasn't it, Yumi!"

Yumi groaned in response.  
Ami then put her bags down and sat beside Yumi on the bed.

"what's wrong?"

Yumi sighed as she sat up.

"oh...i don't know."

Ami looked at her sadly.

"still having problems with Jackie?"

Yumi chuckled weakly.

"the guy's a Loyal Boyfriend, i'll give 'em that.  
he's already admitted that he cares for me...he's just afraid to love me."

Ami placed her hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"then, give him courage.  
show him that he needs you, as much as You need Him."

"that won't be easy."

"keep trying, anyway.  
trust me, it'll all be worth it in the end."

Yumi smiled weakly, then hugged Ami.

"thanks, Ami.

Ami smiled.

"any ti-"

RATTA-TATA-TATTA!

The two girls gasped and screamed as bullet flew into their room.  
they quickly dropped down on the floor as a barrage of gunfire tore thru the window and wall.

"SOMEONE'S FIREING AT US!" exlaimed Ami

"you THINK!" exclaimed Yumi, Half Scared and Half Annoyed

Yumi quickly crawled over to the door, Ami did the same.  
the two girls quickly opened it and ran out of their room.

[Outside]

Ami and Yumi ran out of the Hotel.  
but, they were quickly stopped by a gang of men, all armed with guns.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" shouted a man

Ami and Yumi stood still, holding their hands up.  
Ami was petrified, unsure if she was going to die or not.

Yumi was also scared, but tried not to show it.

the lead man then looked at another.

"call The Boss, tell her we've got 'em."

the man snickered as he reached for a cellphone.  
but, then...they all heard a faint whining sound.

"hey...wa-what's tha-"

Suddenly, a vehicle speed towards them.

it looked like a cross between a Tank and a Sportscar.  
it was black, which huge wheels at the front, and double-wheels in the back.

it didn't take much to figure out what it was: The Batmobile.

"THE BATMAAAAN!" exclaimed a man

"SMOKE 'EM!"

the men all fired their guns at the vehicle.  
Ami and Yumi took this moment to run and hide.

they watched from their hiding place as dozens of bullets impacted the armored car.  
the men soon stopped, believing they had killed whoever was inside.

but, this was not the case.  
as the Batmobile suddenly fired taser shots at the gang.

all of the men keeled over, feeling their bodies go numb.  
the top of the Batmobile opens up, and out rose it's driver: Batman.

Ami and Yumi KNEW it was Jackie.  
though, HOW he knew they were in trouble was Beyond them.

Jackie/Batman took a grenade from his belt.  
he pressed a button and threw it at the downed men.

the grenade detonated, flash freezing them all in ice.  
Batman then stepped off the Batmobile and walked over to them.

he stood over the "leader."  
then, bent down, grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the ground.

"who put you up to this?" said Batman, sternly

the man said nothing, he just shivered (both in in fear, and from the Ice)  
Batman then gripped his shirt tightly, growling.

"i want Answers, WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR!"

(("HELLO!"))

Batman looked and saw a discarded cellphone.  
a voice was shouting from it (one that Ami and Yumi recognized.)

"no...it can't be." muttered Yumi

Ami and Yumi emerged from their hiding place they approached Batman as he picked up the phone.

(("Who is this?, ANSWER ME!"))

Batman takes out a device and plants it on the phone's reciever.  
he then took out another device and opene dit up, apparently scanning the phone's signal

(("Have you idiots killed Ami and Yumi, yet!  
because if you haven't...((Shouting)) I'LL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU, INSTEAD!"))

Batman eyed the screen on his Cryptographic Sequencer.  
it beeped, then displayed a phone number and radio signal.

Batman grinned.

(("RAAAAAH!, stupid lousy-I'LL TEACH YOU TO CRANK CALL ME!"))

CLICK!

The unknown woman hung up.

"T-That's JULIE!" exclaimed Yumi

Batman eyed her.

"who?"

"JULIE!" repeated Ami

"She used to be in our band.  
but, we booted her out when she tried to get rid of me."

Yumi frowned.

"she...used to be my best friend.  
i-i can't believe she'd do this!"

Batman narrowed his eyes.  
he then pressed a hidden button on his guantlet, which beeped.

the Batmobile then drove up near him.  
Batman leapt inside and looked at Ami and Yumi.

"get in."

"but-"

"GET. IN."

Ami and Yumi do as they're told.  
they both squeeze into the ONE Passenger Seat beside Batman.

he closed the Batmobile's hatch and drives off at top speed.

About a few minutes later...Yumi finally speaks.

"umm, nice car."

"thanks." said Batman

Ami looked at it.

"you...get this from Wayne Enterprises?"

"WayneTech." said Batman

"a model of the Batmobile called "The Tumbler."  
like most of the "BatTech", it was originally designed for the military."

"you mean...all your stuff was suppose to be for Soldiers?" said Yumi

"yep."

"why didn't it?" asked Ami

Batman scowled.

"because the "board-of-directors" didn't think a Soldiers life was worth an extra One-Hundred Grand."

Batman then pressed a button, activating an On-Board Computer.

(("TRACING RADIO FREQUENCY.")) said the Computer's female voice

Batman eyed the blip on the digital map.

"hmm, looks like Julie's close by."

Yumi looked out the front window of the Batmobile.

"LOOK!"

Batman looked at what Yumi was pointing.  
he saw a Japanese girl with green hair not far off.

Julie drug a man out of a red sportcar and got in.  
the car's wheels burned a trail in the road as it sped off.

"well, we can add "Grand Theft Auto" to her list of criminal offenses." said Batman

The Batmobile sped up as it chased after Julie's car.

Julie drove pretty recklessly.  
crashing into random things and running other drive off the road.

"OUTTA MY WAY, ROAD HOGS!" shouted Julie

"(Exclaiming in Japanese) IS SHE CRAZY!" exclaimed Ami

Batman growled.

"time to END this."

Batman pressed a button.

(("WEAPONS SYSTEM ACTIVATED."))

the On-Board screen scanned Julie's car.

(("TARGET LOCKED."))

Batman pressed a button, the Batmobile then fired an electrical charge.  
it impacted Julie's car, charging it with electrical volts.

the car immediatly slowed to a stop.

"(exclaiming in Japanese) What did you do!" exclaimed Yumi

Batman grinned.

"shorted out the car's battery."

Julie kicked the door open and fell out.  
she cursed in Japanese as she got up, gripping her Keyboard Gutar.

the Batmobile then sped up to her.  
the hatch opened and Batman leapt out and faced her.

"make this easy on yourself: GIVE UP." warned Batman

Julie glared at him, gritting her teeth angrily.  
she then gripped her instrument like a club and charged at Batman, yelling.

"RAAAAAAAH!"

Batman sighed at this.  
he then grabs the gutar mid-swing and jerks it away.

"Hey!, GIVE THAT BACK!"

Batman broke the Keyboard Gutar against his knee.  
Julie's eyes then widened in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Batman then grabbed Julie and restrained her arms behind her back.

"LET ME GO!"

Batman took out Bat-Shaped handcuffs and "cuffed" Julie's hands together.

Ami and Yumi soon got out of the Batmobile and approached the two.  
Julie glanced over at Ami and Yumi...and, glared angrily.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" shouted Julie

"I'LL GET OUT OF THIS, AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL!  
you'll PAY for what you've done to me, YOU. WILL. PAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Ami clinged Yumi's arm, frightened at Julie's rage Yumi just stared with wide eyes, stunned at the Hatred in her former friend.

Batman finally sprayed something in Julie's face.  
the girl coughed for a moment, then her eyes drooped and she passed out.

Police Cars soon arrived, gathering around the area.

* * *

**Author Note: I based Jackie's explaination on how he became Batman**  
**on the "Batman Incorperated" (or, "Batman, Inc.") story arc from DC Comics.**

**though, I obviously made a few creative changes for THIS story.**

**This is also meant to clarify that Bruce Wayne is still THE Batman**  
**and, that Jackie (like many others) are just one of many Batmen being trained by Bruce.**

**I also bring up Yumi's "painful breakup" again.**  
**and, show that even though Jackie has feelings for her...he's still in love with Jennifer.**

**Yeah, it's gonna be THAT kind of Romance Story.**

**I also wanted to hint again at how i'm trying to blend**  
**the REAL Ami and Yumi with the Cartoon Versions.**

**Julie makes short appearance (though, NOT her last)**  
**and, a familiar version of The Batmobile makes it's appearance**


End file.
